Saishuushou
by NeKoT
Summary: [BxK] porq todo tiene un fin... he escrito el 'ultimo capitulo'... jeje mal sumary, basado en una cancion de Zetsuai... Yaoilemmon... Dedicado a Lilith S. Valkov...
1. Chapter 1

Nassss!... bueno este es mi segundo fic de esta pareja tan escasa y que francamente también me gusta, no se muy bien porque pero me agrada (puedo tolerar a Kai con quien sea menos con Tyson u.ú) y también se que hay personas por ahí a las que también les gusta… a todas ellas…

**Disclaimer: **puesto que todos saben a quien pertenece Beyblade me ahorrare palabras y me ire directo al grano… pinche Aoki Takao… (n.nU) creo que eso resume lo que quiero decir…

**Titulo del tema:** Saishuushou (o sea 'el ultimo capitulo') canción del final del OVA de Zetsuai-Bronze… que por cierto no esta completa ya que la continuación viene en el capitulo II…

**Parejas: **aunque lo puse en el sumary lo repetire para aquellos que no entendieron las siglas 'BxK'… pos significa Bryan x Kai… ya lo dije, ahora veremos si quieren seguir leyendo…

**Genero:** Yaoi, lemmon y además rape (así que siguen leyendo?… mmm interesante…)

**Dedicatoria:** parauna de las personas mas geniales y, porque no, originales que he tenido el placer de conocer… me gustan mucho todos sus fics y su forma de escribir… para **Lilith S. Valkov**… tal como te lo prometi acá te tengo una historia de tus 'favoritos' que espero cubra tus expectativas… Bah!.. ojala te guste!.

"**- **Diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

'resaltar frase, ironias o cualquier otra cosa'

**ººSAISHUUSHOUºº**

_Parte I.-_

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX--

La oscuridad se extendia por toda la lúgubre edificación, los pasillos desolados y el silencio imperando los mismos… afuera el viento incesante golpeaba contra los cristales de los pequeños ventanales haciéndolos vibrar, el frio inclemente del invierno calando hasta los huesos de los pocos que aun transitaban por las calles tenuemente alumbradas por unos cuantos faroles los cuales revelaban en los ojos, de estos pocos aventurados en su travesía nocturna, el temor impreso en los mismos ¿miedo?...si… ¿a que?.. pues… miedo a ser despojados de las pocas pertenencias que llevaban, miedo de ser atacados por rufianes, miedo a una muerte prematura talvez… y quien sabe por ahí alguno acertaba en su presentimiento… pobres almas condenadas al temor que conllevan en su interior, paranoicas figuras producto de la misma civilización que ellos denominaban 'avanzada' mas que solo sabe mantenerlos en vilo de su seguridad, rastreros animales que se atreven a denominar humanos, escoria putrefacta suscitada por la misma sociedad en la que viven…

Mas aquella construcción, diferente a las demás, daba al ya de por si tenebroso paisaje un toque mas macabro si era posible… las enormes puertas tapiaban en su interior a cientos de muchachitos que iban por su propia voluntad a tratar de convertirse en los mejores jugadores del 'deporte' de moda el Beyblade sin percatarse siquiera de lo que adentro les esperaba… los fatigantes entrenamientos, las duras palabras de reproche, los crueles castigos, los diferentes tipos de maltrato físico y mentales a los que eran sometidos día a día… mas aquellos que eran expulsados serian marcados de por vida como débiles o inservibles despojos de personas, discriminados por aquellos que alguna vez tuvieron la desdicha de llamar amigos y caminarian por las calles con aquel semblante de desespero al sentirse enclenques juzgándose asimismo como perdedores que no eran merecedores de tan sublime oportunidad y envidiando a los que hubiesen sido aceptados en aquel recinto… pobres estúpidos dejenme decirles… si tan solo supieran a todas las penurias a los que estos 'elegidos' eran expuestos marcharían de rodillas agradeciendo su suerte a todos los dioses, que podía nombrar, por haber quedado fuera de tan espantosa experiencia… trastornable e ironica situación ¿verdad?...

Pero, siempre existe un pero, había otra clase de personas dentro de este claustro… aquellos que desde que hicieron uso de su razon conocieron como 'hogar' aquel recinto infernal, aquellos seres que desde su tierna infancia no conocieron mas allá de lo que las murallas les tenia permitido y donde aquellas pocilgas que tenian por habitación les parecian lo mas lujosa comparado a pasar una noche en los calabozos de los húmedos sotanos… chiquillos entrenados, pues criados no era la palabra idonea, para ser el mas fuerte ejercito de bey-luchadores a los cuales una meta les era establecida e impuesta en sus cabezas, el dominio total del mundo… obligados a ejercer como soldados y entrenados como tales desde el apunte del sol hasta la muerte del mismo… almas desoladas que jamás tuvieron la dicha de conocer la calidez de un hogar verdadero, que jamás se sintieron amados, que jamás sabrian lo que significaba amar… seres que no habían contado con el apoyo incondicional de una familia, sujetos que no comprendian la palabra hermandad o amistad, personas que no conocian nada de la bondad humana o que por el contrario ya la habían olvidado…

Enormes y largos pasillos custodiados por guardias, cual prision, eran envueltas por la negra noche y un silencio pavoroso las atiborraba haciendolas mas tenebrosas… silencio roto por el eco que el sonido de los zapatos producia al transitar por aquellos lugares, sonidos que al igual que surgían se esfumaban dejando nuevamente aquel escabroso silencio… mas si se caminaba por aquel corredor que conducia a la parte baja de la construccion un sonido diferente a la de los pasos se podía escuchar, un ruido bastante familiar en ese lugar mas no a esas horas… sin embargo esto poco o nada importaba a los guardianes puesto que sabian perfectamente que era aquella resonancia y, mas importante, quien la producia…

Y no estaban equivocados, puesto que al único que se le permitia entrenar a la hora que se le diera la gana, sin necesidad de pedir autorización, era al consentido de aquel lugar y no solo por el hecho de ser nieto del dueño de aquel recinto sino también por lo fuerte y apto que era aquel muchachito para los planes que tenian en mente, es por ello que no necesitaba ningún permiso para peregrinar por los recovecos de la abadía a la hora que quisiera sin ser molestado por alguno de los vigilantes, tenia toda la libertad que deseara a diferencia de los otros que poseian un toque de queda…

ªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªº  
**HITORI HEYA NO SUMI DE UZUKUMATTETA  
**(Agazapado en una esquina de mi habitación)  
**ANATA NO HADA NO IRO OMOIDASHITETA  
**(Puedo recordar el rubor de tu cuerpo)  
ªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªº

Un cuarto oculto al fondo de aquel pasillo, una gruesa puerta de metal con algunas rendijas, las paredes recubiertas de piedra y arena, un suelo de cemento, barrotes en las pequeñas ventanas entreabiertas, un aire helado que cruzaba por todo el lugar y al centro un gran plato de Beyblade… ese era su lugar favorito de entrenamiento ¿Por qué?.. ni el mismo se lo explicaba… talvez se debía a lo silencioso, a lo frígido, a lo reservado, a lo recóndito, a lo privado que era… lo que resultaba para si mismo un escape de su realidad… odiaba aquel claustro, aquel encierro que significaba la abadía sin embargo no lo manifestaba, en realidad trataba de no expresar ninguna clase de sentimiento que no sea el fastidio por todo demostrandolo en cada una de sus acciones, cuando deliberadamente desobedecía alguna orden o cuando se enfrentaba con alguien que él consideraba 'digno rival' sin autorizaron de su superior, y no obstante era considerado conspicuo entre los demás, siempre daba lo mejor de si en cada batalla solo para satisfacer su propio ego para demostrase asimismo que podía ser cada vez mejor, pero lo hacia por su propia cuenta… ya que últimamente le enfrentaban con niños recien llegados para que así vieran lo que podrian llegar a ser bajo el entrenamiento de aquel sujeto, esperanzándolos e ilusionandolos con el hecho de lo fuerte que se volverian si eran seleccionados para su estancia en la abadía… si, así era… solo lo exponian ante los demás como una muestra de lo que podian llegar a ser dentro de aquellas instalaciones y bajo la tutela de Boris, sin tener en cuenta que era gracias a los entrenamientos impuestos por él mismo que había llegado a ese nivel… es por ello que se tomaba bastante enserio los ejercicios nocturnos cuando nadie le decia que debía hacer o cuando no le obligaban a luchar contra un oponente bastante inferior a su circunspección…

Y francamente ya se había estado hastiando de todo aquello, llevaba varios años en ese edificio y aunque al principio vaya si que lo habían sometido a rigurosos entrenamientos y constantes maltratos, él los soportaba sin queja alguna ya que como le decian _"estaba en proceso de formación para ser realmente fuerte"_ y él por supuesto que deseaba ser fuerte, el mejor de todos, mas pasado unos años Boris había dejado de lado aquellos entrenamiento y paso a exhibirlo como un claro ejemplo de los resultados que podian obtener las 'nuevas adquisiciones'… harto de todo aquello fue que él por su cuenta decidió buscar la perfección que tanto anhelaba y como siempre no obtuvo oposición de nadie…

Ahora se hallaba, como tantas otras noches, ejercitándose con su blade… el cabello algo humedo, su voz algo extenuada, su respiración agitada, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios medidamente abiertos lo necesario para inhalar y exhalar el tan necesitado oxigeno, sus brazos sueltos a los costados, sus piernas temblorosas y la tenue capa de sudor cubriendo su rostro daban clara muestra de que ya llevaba varias horas amaestrándose y que no faltaria mucho para que, ya agotado, estableciera que ya había sido suficiente por esa noche…

"- solo una vez mas…- exclamo tomando una gran bocanada de aire a la vez que erguía su cuerpo por completo sosteniendo frente suyo su blade azul, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando determinación y sus dientes se apretaron soportando el cansancio acumulado en sus hombros… estaba listo para proyectar su blade una vez mas tal como se lo había propuesto… sin embargo…

Un estremecimiento le recorrio la piel erizándole a su paso… ¿Qué había sido eso?... se pregunto, mas cuando viro bruscamente su rostro nada mas que silencio y oscuridad hallo… resoplo dejando escapar todo el aire que en sus pulmones había retenido cuando le parecio oír 'algo' detrás suyo, dirigió nuevamente su vista al frente y tras el grito de 'Let It Rip' lanzo con toda su potencia el blade al plato de entrenamiento…

Ahora se encontraba de rodillas con los brazos sosteniendo su cuerpo mientras respiraba agitadamente, ya estaba bastante agotado como para continuar, sin embargo también se hallaba bastante exhausto como para ponerse de pie por lo que termino recostandose en el frio suelo y cerrando sus orbes decidió descansar un momento, al menos lo suficiente para recuperar algo de su energía perdida, posando uno de sus brazos sobre su rostro se sumió en el letargo profundo… después de unas cuantas horas sus orbes escarlatas volvieran a abrirse sorprendiéndose porque el día ya había llegado y él había pasado la noche en su salón de entrenamiento, su cuerpo le dolía pero al menos ya le respondia aunque el cansancio acumulado aun lo abrumaba, giro su cuerpo para quedar boca abajo y posando sus dos manos en el piso se puso de pie con aplomo… solo era cuestión de que caminara fuera de aquella sección para llegar a las regaderas donde después de un baño frío recobraría parte de su brío…

Salio con pereza y con paso lento se dirigió a su establecida meta, durante todo su recorrido bostezando debido al cansancio, hasta que por fin llego al final del corredor donde las duchas se hallaban… dejando caer pieza por pieza se despojo por completo de sus ropas y desnudo de poso bajo la ducha, abriendo el pomo de la regadera esbozo un pequeño alarido debido al contacto que el agua fria hizo con su caliente piel mas casi de inmediato se acostumbro a la temperatura, casi congelada, y dejandose relajar por el liquido que recorria todo su excelso cuerpo cerro sus orbes…

Minutos tieso bajo la regadera le dieron alivio a sus músculos desgastados por el entrenamiento nocturno, empinando su cabeza dejo que el agua mojara su rostro quitandole de su frente algunas briznas azules que se le pegaban, una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujo por tal bienestar, no obstante aquella sensación nuevamente le embargo… aquella impresión de sentirse observado por ojos ajenos, sintiendo como estos tratan de atravesarle con la mirada, de esculcarlo hasta el fondo de su ser… desnudándolo… pero¡diablos!.. si ya estaba desnudo… entonces porque aquella sensación lo incomodaba de ese modo, se sentia como cuando Adán y Eva descubrieron la vergüenza de verse despojados de la ropa después de probar el fruto prohibido, acaso aquella sensación no era otra de verse develado en cuerpo y alma… si, eso debía ser… sentia su alma desnuda, expuesta, vulnerable…

"- ¿Quién anda ahí?...- siseo con fiereza mientras volteaba dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde creyo que otro ser lo espiaba, algo borrosa fue su vision y con el dorso de su mano se apresuro a quitar el excedente de agua, mas de nueva cuenta oscuridad fue con lo que se topo…- ¡mierda, contesten!...- ordeno con saña y silencio fue su respuesta, refunfuño¿acaso estaba enloqueciendo?...

ªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªº  
**DAKISHIMERU TO FUI NI KIETE YUKU YUKI  
**(La nieve que desaparece de pronto cuando toca tus manos)  
**MURASAKI NO SORA KARA FUTTEKURU  
**(Cayendo desde el cielo violeta)  
**ZETSUBOU…  
**(Desesperado…)  
ªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªº

Sacudio su cabeza con violencia salpicando su entorno con el agua que chorreaba por sus cabellos, sabia que no alucinaba puesto que esta no era la primera vez que concebía esa clase de cosas, es mas, frecuentemente comenzaba a pasarle y mas específicamente solo había con una persona en particular, que con el simple hecho de que le mirara, provocaba una clase de sentimientos de los mas extraños en él… amor?.. para nada, deseo?.. ni en sus peores sueños, repulsión?.. lo mas probable, miedo?.. absolutamente certero… le era duro admitirlo pero como no hacerlo si últimamente aquellos ojos lo avizoraban con un tipo de brillo impreso que le hacia estremecer producto, talvez, del nuevo 'entrenamiento' privado al que era sometido el cual también era supervisado por el mismísimo Boris lo que indicaba que algo protervo iba a suceder… aunque no tenia idea sobre el procedimiento de aquel adiestramiento, sabia que nada benéfico estaba causando en aquel sujeto, sus ojos así lo demostraban…

'Los ojos, el espejo del alma'… o eso dicen y en este caso aquella frase podría ser la mas adecuada, puesto que aquellas orbes habían perdido cierta fortaleza para ser remplazadas por aquel brillo que atemorizaba si lo contemplabas directamente, talvez eso era lo que Boris buscaba… atemorizar al contrincante incluso antes de iniciada la batalla, pero lo que no notaba era que aquel resplandor estaba tomando control de toda su alma, o eso al menos era lo que pensaba que aquellos ojos reflejaban…

Sin embargo eso era algo irrelevante para él ¿o no?... puesto que no le afectaba en lo mas minimo lo que fuera que le pasase a aquel despojo humano, como lo denominaba, y mucho menos le importaba… termino de bañarse y saliendo de la ducha se puso en búsqueda de una toalla mas no la hallaba a la mano…

"_debe haber algunas en el estante…"_ pensó para luego dirigirse así como estaba a la gaveta mas cercana, abrió el cajon y se puso a revolver su contenido, gruño al no hallar nada mas que trapos rotos…

"- ¿buscas algo?..- una voz tan rasa y fria a sus espaldas lo sobresalto enormemente, no obstante haciendo uso de su autocontrol ladeo su cabeza hasta que pudo encarar al otro sujeto

"- ¿que haces aquí?...- pregunto con enfado

"- Tsk y yo que solo vengo a ofrecerte mi valiosa ayuda…- torciendo su rostro como muestra de la ofensa recibida estiro su mano sin mirarlo y le entrego la toalla que estaba buscando, sin pensarlo dos veces el bicolor le arrebato de las manos aquel trozo de tela e inmediatamente se la envolvio en su cintura para darse la vuelta y comenzar a recoger su ropa del piso- ni un gracias siquiera?...- indago aquel sujeto frunciendo su entrecejo- vaya que no eres para nada educado…- resoplo encaminándose a la salida- aunque he de admitir…- se detuvo con el pomo de la puerta en su mano- …que acabas de despertarme cierta curiosidad…- le otorgo una media sonrisa para luego salir velozmente antes de recibir con su cabeza el zapato que el ruso-japonés le había lanzado, carcajeo mas fuerte una vez afuera…

"- estúpido Yuriy- siseo entre dientes antes de salir con solo la toalla ya que no había llevado ropa limpia consigo, camino con impaciencia directo a su habitación sin embargo aquella sensación otra vez había atravesado por su espina dorsal estremeciendole por tercera vez en ese lapso de tiempo e incontable vez en el mes… se detuvo por segundos sin mover un solo músculo tratando de escuchar algún ruido fuera de lo normal mas nada se oyó, decidido a ignorarlo continuo con su marcha…

Ya en su habitación cerro con llave la puerta tras suyo y se recargo en esta tranquilizando la agitación de su cuerpo, dejo caer sus cosas al piso y con paso seguro se encauzó a su ropero de donde extrajo ropa pulcra para después vestirla y dirigirse al comedor donde recibiria, como cada día, aquella atrocidad de comida antes de iniciar con los ejercicios establecidos por Boris para esa data…

Una vez en el comedor se acomodo en su acostumbrado lugar, uno lo suficientemente alejado del gentio de nivel inferior que representaban para él sus camaradas, y con total solemnidad comenzó a comer ajeno a su ambiente, ignorando todo como habitualmente hacia…

"- mas calmado?...- de nuevo aquella voz le invadia los oídos- o acaso la ducha no estuvo buena?.. porque yo note que si la disfrutaste…- una sonrisa lasciva le dirigió pero el bicolor le ignoro olímpicamente puesto que no tenia ganas para seguir el jueguito que el pelirrojo quería empezar- acaso estas enfadado conmigo?...- indago incautamente

"- solo no molestes…- respondió a aquella pregunta

"- jeh, pareces un viejo amargado- reprendió la actitud de su amigo y cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa dejo reposar su barbilla en estos, sus ojos vagaban por aquella inmundicia de lugar y en su cabeza fraguaba la forma de molestar al bicolor y a la vez evitar que este le matase por lo que fuera a hacerle, mas su vista quedo fija ante la figura que hacia su aparición por la puerta de entrada- Bryan- exclamo con algo de sorpresa y de inmediato los ojos rojizos del ruso-nipón se posaron en el recien llegado…

Sorpresa en su mirar ambos expresaban con la llegada del peli-lavanda, y no era para menos… puesto que según el nuevo itinerario del entrenamiento 'especial' de Kuznetzov generalmente solian verlo ya pasado el medio día, y solo para que este almorzara ya que después de ello retornaba a aquella sala tan alejada de la superficie a continuar con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo… y ahora estaba ahí, tan temprano, parado frente a ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada displicente en sus ojos…

"- ¿Bryan?.- se atrevio a preguntar el taheño con incredulidad enderezándose en el asiento

"- pues… así es como me llaman- hablo con sorna en su voz y tras un resoplido se dejo caer sobre la silla frente a ellos- te importa?..- pregunto al bicolor mientras estiraba su mano y cogia uno de los trozos de pan de la bandeja de este- muero de hambre…- comento mordiendo lo que extrajo del desayuno ajeno

El oji-ojos, sin cambiar para nada su impasible rostro, dirigió una mirada rapida al pelirrojo de su lado y para su sorpresa este también le miraba de la misma forma… ambos se preguntaban con sus ojos sobre el comportamiento del ruso frente a ellos que ahora masticaba con lentitud el pan mientras mantenia sus ojos cerrados y una pose de comodidad sobre el asiento (ya saben esa de estar casi echado sobre el respaldo con los pies bien estirados), el bicolor con un gesto indico al taheño que hiciera 'esa' pregunta, Ivanov suspiro resignado y de nuevo dirigió su vista al peli-lavanda…

"- Bryan- le llamo captando su atención- ¿estas bien?...- el aludido levanto una ceja confundido- digo… sucedió algo?... porque estas tan temprano acá?...- interrogo con sutileza puesto que no quería enfadar al otro

"- Hn- bufo- Boris recibió un llamado y supendio todo por hoy … así que me tienen para ustedes toditito el miserable día- sonrió

"- uy que alegria- expreso el bicolor con ironia

"- lo sabia…- contesto- me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti… cariñito- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono mas sensual logrando sobresaltar al bicolor quien rápidamente recobro su talante para responder al comentario de Kuznetzov…

"- Hmf… imbecil- rezongo con desprecio- en mis pensamientos personas que realmente valen la pena estan… no sabandijas como tu- ladeo su cabeza para evitar ver aquella sonrisa que aun no se había borrado de labios del otro, un gesto que le estaba comenzando a poner realmente nervioso…

"- si, si como digas- resto importancia al comentario de Hiwatari para ponerse de pie

"- ¿A dónde vas?...- pregunto el pelirrojo cuando Bryan comenzó a caminar

"- aun tengo hambre, vere que puedo conseguir para comer- informo y siguió su marcha, perdiendose entre el gentio que aun se movían a través del comedor…

"- esta muy extraño…- manifestó Ivanov avistando los ojos rojos de su compañero

"- mas extraño?... ¿Dónde?.- esbozo una ligera sonrisa en forma de burla…

"- hablo enserio Kai- expreso hoscamente el pelirrojo, Hiwatari se fastidio de las estupideces de Ivanov y frunciendo su ceño se decidió a contestarle de una buena vez…

"- lo que haga o deje de hacer me tiene sin cuidado… mientras se mantenga lejos de mi, me importa una mierda lo que le pase- cogio su bandeja y se puso de pie, suficiente era aguantar las sátiras de Kuznetzov para que ahora venga Yuriy y le diga todas esas sandeces… estaba por demás claro el raro actuar del peli-lavanda, cualquiera que lo viese se daria cuenta al instante… sin embargo él no quería inmiscuirse en aquello, no quería tener que preocuparse por alguien mas que su misma persona… y no lo haría!... por supuesto que no!...

ºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªº  
**ANO KUROSHITA HAGESHISA  
**(Esa negrura, esa violencia)  
**ANO KIZUATO NI KUCHIZUKE  
**(Posando mis labios en la cicatriz)  
ºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªº

La mañana había transcurrido y para sorpresa de todos el oji-lavanda no había querido participar en ninguno de los combates… por mas que le retaran no aceptaba…

"- ¿miedo?.- sin saber porque había ido a su encuentro y la palabra mecánicamente había sido expulsada de sus labios…

"- por supuesto que no… y menos de ti Hiwatari- contesto cruzandose de brazos a la vez que se recargaba en la pared

"- entonces bey-batalla en mi contra- extendio su blade frente los ojos lavandas que aun seguian sin expresar interes- es miedo lo que sientes… te intimida mi presencia y mi gran capacidad te hace dudar de la tuya…- trato de instigarlo a pelear…

"- no lo intentes, que con palabras no lograras que te enfrente- su semblante aun se mantenia sereno, algo sumamente raro en él…

"- es que acaso fue Boris quien te prohibió aceptar los desafios nuestros, por temor a que su secreto sea develado?...- un suave estremecimiento recorrio el cuerpo de Kuznetzov, algo tan sutil que podía haber pasado desapercibido para cualquiera menos para esos ojos escarlatas- creo que acerte ¿verdad?...- una sonrisa triunfal se formo en sus labios- pero… acaso es pavor de que descubran el entrenamiento al que eres forzado?... o es miedo por tu parte al que alguien descubra los 'favores' que a cambio estas dándole a ese viejo asqueroso…-

"- que estas insinuando?...- su entrecejo comenzó a fruncirse en clara muestra de la rabia que se acrecentaba dentro su cuerpo…

"- lo que tu jodida cabeza entienda… por mi parte es lo ultimo que dire…- dandose la vuelta emprendio su camino, mas solamente pudo dar un paso ya que una mano sobre su hombro le había detenido…

"- querias una batalla?... pues ya la tienes- fueron las palabras frias que le dirigieron antes de que lo soltaran y adelantaran hasta el plato de Beyblade…

Sin decir una sola palabra el bicolor le siguió de cerca hasta donde ya un monton de chiquillos se habían reunido para no perderse semejante encuentro y entre estos el capitan de los Neo-borg hacia acto de presencia… si, sus ojos articos no podian perderse ese enfrentamiento debía comprobar por si mismo el grado que Bryan había alcanzado tras un mes de aquel entrenamiento secreto…

Tras el grito característico de 'Let It Rip' ambos blades chocaron en el aire antes de caer sobre el estadio, la batalla era demasiado reñida ninguno quería ceder, ninguno quería perder… mas como en cualquier beligerancia solo un vencedor debía existir, uno que tarde o temprano anunciaria su victoria… el blade azul golpeaba arrolladoramente una y otra vez al lavanda mas la fuerte resistencia impedia que su cometido de sacarlo fuera de jugada sea fácil de lograr… por su parte Bryan no hacia nada mas que mantenerse quieto en el centro resistiendo las embestidas, esperando a que el bicolor se diera por vencido… cosa que no sucederia con seguridad…

El sonar de los metales al chocar era lo único que se escuchaba, ya que incluso los espectadores mantenían silencio absoluto en espera de que la batalla acabara y sus nervios intactos se mantuvieran… los ojos azules miraban absortos los constantes golpes de los trompos, para luego fijarlos en los dueños de los mismos… el rostro del bicolor sudaba por el gran esfuerzo que hacia y su concentración lograba que sus dientes se apretujaran entre si, claramente se denotaba el trabajo que le estaba costando atacar… mientras que el rostro del peli-lavanda se mantenia inmutable, ni un solo gesto de esfuerzo manifestaba y una sonrisa en sus labios se plasmaba…

"- vamos Dranzer!..- fue aquella orden la que hizo que el taheño volviera a fijar su vista en los blades…

"- no conseguiras nada llamando a tu bestia bit- fueron las palabras de burla emitidas por Kuznetzov

"- ya lo veremos…- un tanto agitado contesto- ataca Dranzer!...- fue la mandato para el resplandeciente fénix quien sin chistar hizo lo que su amo ordeno, mas una rapida evasión impidio que aquel ataque siquiera tocara el blade lavanda… los ojos escarlata se levantaron sorprendidos y enfrentando las orbes de su oponente noto de nuevo aquel color negruzco que comenzaba a expandirse por las lavandas… y sin poder evitarlo un temblor recorrio su ser…

"- ya me aburri- expreso Bryan con una sonrisa- es hora de acabar con esto… sal de ahí Falborg!..- el imponente halcón no se hizo esperar- ¡termínalo de una vez!.- ordeno con impavidez y de inmediato la bestia bit se abalanzo contra el ave de fuego que no hizo nada mas que emitir un gran bramido para después desaparecer al igual que el blade azul yacía incrustado en la pared- te lo adverti…- esbozo una sonrisa pavorosa- tu ya no eres contrincante para mi…- cogio su propio blade y se encamino a su repectivo dormitorio…

"- Maldición!.- grito el bicolor mientras caia de rodillas por su denigrante derrota…

"- no te agobies, era logico que un resultado así se sucite- hablo el taheño acercandose hasta donde Hiwatari se tendía

"- es mejor que te calles- fueron las feroces palabras del quebrantado ruso-japonés, poniendose de pie se dirigió, sin levantar su rostro, a su alcoba donde se encerro y no salio en lo que restaba del día…

Su cabeza ya le dolia de tanto pensar una nueva estrategia para ganar al peli-lavanda, que tan humillantemente le había ganado… sin embargo aquellos ojos aparecian en cada uno de sus pensamientos… si, aquellos ojos le había desconcentrado haciendo que por un momento dejara expuesto su debilidad _"¿debilidad?... yo no tengo debilidades"_ pensó no obstante ninguna otra respuesta hallaba a su derrota… _"solo debo entrenar mas"_ y con esa determinación decidió que por la noche su ejercicio debía incrementarse…

Y nuevamente había pasado casi toda la noche adiestrandose rigurosamente, sin descanso alguno, debía mejorar era necesario que lo hiciera si quería una revancha contra Bryan… un par de horas mas alecciono y el cansancio a sus músculos abrumo, sin embargo aun deseaba continuar…

"- una ducha me despabilara- se dijo así mismo a sabiendas que el día no llegaba por lo que nadie a esas horas encontraria por los corredores que lo importunara, y saliendo de su cuarto privado de entrenamiento se dirigió a las regadera como si de una costumbre se tratara… los silenciosos y oscuros pasillos le recibieron mas con su total seriedad atravesó estos haciendo caso omiso incluso al escalofrio que su cuerpo había sentido justo antes de pasar la puerta…

Ya dentro se quito la ropa y abriendo el grifo del agua se metio bajo esta en espera de un poco de relajación para su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos disfruto del breve alivio que sus músculos sintieron… unos minutos necesito para su cometido, salio de debajo del chorro helado de agua y cogiendo la toalla se la envolvio en su cintura mientras que con otro paño secaba sus azulinos cabellos, un estremecimiento le azoto de repente haciendo que la toalla de su cabello cayese al suelo, se enderezó por completo y de un veloz giro busco la fuente de aquella sensación…

"- ¿Yuriy?.- exclamo pensando que talvez el taheño de nueva cuenta lo espiaba… efectivamente una figura de las sombras salia mas no era la persona que esperaba…

"- para tu mala suerte te equivocas…- hablo aquel sujeto con una sonrisa- aunque si tu quieres puedo ir a buscarlo para que sea nuestro testigo…-

"- ¿testigo?.- pregunto confundido- testigo de que?... de tu mente enferma?... creeme que ya lo noto- hablo mientras presurosamente se dirigía recoger su ropa, ropa que no hallo…- ¿donde esta mi ropa?.- siseo tratando de intimidar al invasor…

"- para que la necesitas… si de todas formas la iba a desgarrar-

"- ¿desgarrar?... de que putas hablas?.- un nerviosismo comenzaba a invadirle

"- de que mas… sino de cumplir mi mas anhelada ambición…- salio por completo a la luz y claramente Hiwatari pudo notar aquellas orbes oscuras, le sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar se le presento palmariamente…

"- eso que tiene que ver conmigo?.- cuestiono tratando de ocultar aquel pavor que comenzaba a nacer en su ser…

"- se que no eres estupido… así que deja de fingir ignorancia, me refiero al deseo que todos tenemos al momento de ingresar en esta asquerosa abadía- una sonrisa mayor se dibujo al notar el temblor del otro cuerpo- efectivamente mi querido Kai… el anhelo de poseer la perfección, perfección que tu ostentas-

"- no se que diablos estas pensando… sin embargo yo no sere participe de tus trastornados juegos- se cruzo de brazos tratando de recuperar su talante de siempre…

"- me imagine que algo así ibas a decir por ello es que tome mis precauciones- los ojos escarlatas se posaron sobre aquello que le mostraban… un gran miedo le invadio, cuando frente a sus orbes un pequeño cuchillo tintineaba de lo filoso que estaba- ¿ves?.. esto te hara mas participativo y cooperativo- comenzó a acercarse donde el bicolor aun aturdido el objeto en manos del otro contemplaba…

"- acaso vas a matarme?.- pregunto con preocupación disfrazada de indiferencia…

"- ¿matarte?..- pregunto un tanto estupefacto el peli-lavanda- pero es que acaso no sabes lo que siento por ti?...-

"- sentir por mi?..- ahora el pasmado era Hiwatari- tu no sientes nada… tu eres solo un experimento fallido que no tiene sentimientos…- expreso duramente el ruso-nipón

"- que no tengo sentimientos?...- pregunto fingiendo asombro para después esbozar una media sonrisa bastante despectiva- talvez tengas razon… si alguna vez tuve sentimientos ya se me olvido… pero entonces dime, que es esto que siento adentro?... este insano deseo por tomarte entre mis brazos ¿no es acaso un sentimiento?...-

"- por supuesto que no… es solo otra de las demencias que tu cabeza ha creado- respondió retrocediendo cada vez mas…

"- no, no, no- movió negativamente su cabeza mientras el cuchillo en su manos se balanceaba en un mismo movimiento- estas diciendo que estoy fantaseando?... sin embargo no es solo mi cabeza el que desea hacerte mio, sino todo mi cuerpo, todo mi ser, todo mi orgullo… tener un cuerpo tan perfecto entre mis manos seria la gloria absoluta y el escuchar tus gemidos una bendición…- camino al mismo ritmo con que el bicolor retrocedia, el miedo en sus ojos, el temblor de su cuerpo, sus suplicas ahogadas… como lo enloquecia!...

"- tu solamente me deseas… es que acaso eso soy ante tus ojos?... un pedazo de carne del cual puedes abusar?...- su cuerpo inevitablemente choco con la pared que detrás suyo separaba las habitaciones, sus manos desesperadas buscaban algún objeto con el cual pudiese defenderse, sin resultado alguno…

"- ¿si te deseo?... por supuesto que si, pero también hay algo que dentro de mi que palpita cada vez que pienso en ti… talvez sea felicidad?... o incluso amor?.- se detuvo frente al ruso-nipón, apoyando ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del oji-rojos quien de inmediato fijo sus orbes a la mano donde el cuchillo descansaba…

"- acaso te hace feliz el verme sufrir?... es que acaso tu idea de amar se limita a satisfacer tus ansias?...- su nerviosismo aumentaba sin que ya pudiese controlarlo, estaba conciente de la locura en Kuznetzov mas su seguridad era lo que estaba en juego… debía escapar de algún modo mas sabia que todo esfuerzo seria inútil, lo alejado del lugar evitaba que sus gritos fueran escuchados y la puerta cerrada impedía su huida, lo único que le quedaba era hacer entrar en razon al oji-lavanda…- tus deseos sobrepasan tus sentimientos…-

"- a pesar de lo arrogante que pueda parecer el desear a alguien con tanta obstinación… acaso el deseo no pone al descubierto los instintos humanos en su estado natural?... y que por miedo a no ser considerados normales la gente evita revelar esta parte de su ser… pero no yo…- para estar fuera de sus cabales Kuznetzov tenia una mentalidad que lo dejaba boquiabierto, las descolladas palabras que decia parecían ser salidas de una magna obra, una obra de terror en esos momentos para el bicolor…

"- pues es esta 'normalidad' la que ha hecho que las personas continuen con su vida tranquila…- refutaba en un vano intento por ganar tiempo…

"- una vida fatua y engañosa, seria mas apropiado decir…- volvió a erguirse por completo mientras el cuchillo suavemente empezaba a acariciar la mejilla de bicolor para luego descender por su torso completamente expuesto- por eso es que los 'instintos' son los sentimientos mas puros e inmaculados, y por supuesto…- el frio metal se quedo tieso sobre su pecho- son también los sentimientos mas peligrosos del ser humano… porque su liberación conlleva a la perdida del control… y a la destrucción de las personas…- un poco de presion ejercida por su mano fue lo necesario para que por aquella piel nívea el liquido circulante de sus venas fuera a correr fuera de estas, manchando aquella blancura de un escarlata tan profundo como los ojos del inmolado en sus manos… todo recien estaba dando inicio… el primer grito de la garganta de Kai había sido arrancado, el primero de muchos que vendrian después…

**TBC……..**

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX--

Les gusto?... en un principio quise hacer un Song-Fic pero como que no soy buena para ello sin embargo inclui la canción ¿Por qué?… facil, me encanta, me fascina, me deslumbra, la adoro, la venero y demás estupideces… y por mas que trate de fraguar una historia 'romantica' simplemente no pude, y es que ha decir verdad no me imagino a ninguno de estos dos como un cursi sentimental diciendo un 'te amo' al otro, aunque quien sabe… mi desequilibrada cabeza aun no tiene un final definido para este Fic…

Bueno… fue en otra de mis fumadas que esto escribi y el hecho de volver a ver Zetsuai ayudo a que esto se compusiera (los q han visto esta serie me entenderan… espero)… sin embargo espero que les haya gustado…

**Aclaración:** el que escriba sobre esta pareja no quiere decir que Kai x Rei haya dejado de gustarme, todas las que me conocen (o chatean conmigo por MSN) saben que **AMO** irremediablemente al neko y aun mas si esta con el bicolor…

"_Aunque un millón de personas me necesitaran...  
__aunque un millón de personas dejaran de vivir si yo desapareciera...  
__yo estaría dispuesto a matarlos a todos  
__si así lo quisiera... la persona que deseo..."  
__-Koji Nanjô-_


	2. Chapter 2

Y que dijeron?... que esta ya se murio?... que me arrepenti de escribir este fic?... que me mataron las fans de Kai?... que me ahogue entre mis babas?... que me estallo el cerebro de tanto estudiar?... pues no!.. como podran notarlo aquí estoy vivita y cul… digo coleando (n/n) y traigo la continuación única y exclusivamente para corromper sus cabecillas, ah, y claro para deleite de mi amiga…

**Disclaimer: **puesto que todos saben a quien pertenece Beyblade me ahorrare palabras y me ire directo al grano… pinche Aoki Takao… (n.nU) creo que eso resume lo que quiero decir…

**Titulo del tema:** Saishuushou (o sea 'el ultimo capitulo') canción del final del OVA de Zetsuai-Bronze…

**Parejas: **aunque lo puse en el sumary lo repetire para aquellos que no entendieron las siglas 'BxK'… pos significa Bryan x Kai… ya lo dije, ahora veremos si quieren seguir leyendo…

**Genero:** Yaoi, lemmon y además rape (así que siguen leyendo?… mmm interesante…)

**Dedicatoria:** _… para **Lilith S. Valkov**… tarde un poco (bueno en realidad tarde mucho _n.ñ_) pero mis razones ya las sabes, así… solo espero que el final sea de tu exclusivo agrado… Oh maldita!.. mira cuanto TE AMO pues hice algo que nunca pensé hacerlo… y eso es solo por ti!._

"**- **Diálogos-  
"_pensamientos"  
_'resaltar frase, ironias, etc.'  
_/recuerdos/_

**ººSAISHUUSHOUºº**

**_Parte II.-_**

--XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX--

Rojo… tan rojo como la misma pasion que desbordaba de sus sentidos, tan denso como su mismo sentimiento, tan llamativo como su cuerpo, tan suculento como sus gritos… el espeso liquido brotaba de la pequeña herida que en su piel había formado aquel objeto filoso manchando la pulcra nívea tez de aquel que había despertado un deseo incontrolable por probarlo… no era su culpa, no había sido él quien había propiciado aquella situación, de ningún modo aceptaria su yerro…

"- ¿duele?...- pregunto retirando la punta afilada de la herida para posteriormente lamer el matizado cuchillo rojizo, degustando aquel sabor metalico que solo la sangre es capaz de tener…

"- Hn…- mordio su labio evitando así que el peli-lavanda se diera la satisfacción de verlo subyugado al padecimiento que le había provocado… cuando dejo de sentir aquel frio metal sobre su pecho de inmediato llevo su mano sobre su expuesta laceración tratando de apaciguar el dolor, tanteando sobre su herida pudo determinar que era como lo suponia… un ligero corte que había desgarrado su piel por encima su tetilla mas no era tan profunda como lo había sentido inicialmente, sin embargo era suficiente como para que de ella desbordara cuantiosa sangre de su ser…

"- vanos son tus intentos… el dolor que tus ojos me muestran no necesitan de palabras para ser expresados…- apoyo con delicadeza su propia mano sobre la blanquecina del bicolor quien rechazo su contacto con un sonoro gruñido- ¿estas molesto por ese pequeño corte?.- pregunto con una sorna sonrisa pintada en sus labios… recorrio con la punta de sus dedos las tersas manos del ruso-nipón para luego situarlas sobre las marcas azules en las mejillas de este, mas nuevamente el bicolor de un brusco movimiento ladeo su rostro para apartar la intrusa mano de Kuznetzov- deja de complicar las cosas…- pidio con enfado en sus palabras…

"- ¿complicar que?..- indago con fiereza, hasta el ultimo momento demostraria su superioridad- acaso piensas que así de simple me dejare matar?...-

"- ya te dije que no te matare… esa no es mi intención…- suspiro virando por completo su cuerpo, dando la espalda a Hiwatari quien vio una buena oportunidad para escabullirse… comprimo fuertemente su mano en su llaga y con total sutileza un solo paso se decidió a dar, cuando súbitamente aquella tosca mano le apreso por el cuello estrellándolo contra la mayólica pared tras suyo, sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente ante el ruido sordo que había hecho al aporrearse su nuca en la loza, mas nuevamente cuando las abrió se topo con aquellas orbes oscurecidas y esa torcida sonrisa que escalofrios le causaba- mi intención ya la exprese desde un principio… poseer la perfección…- hablo estrujando más la suave piel bajo su mano

Aquel estremecimiento, que tan regularmente le ocurria últimamente, volvió a atravesarle la espalda haciendole temblar… su boca se abrió grandemente en busca del vital oxigeno que la mano de Bryan impedia trasladar hasta sus pulmones, sus manos en muestra clara de su desesperación se ciñeron sobre el grueso brazo del peli-lavanda tratando de retirarla o al menos hacerle aflojar su agarre… le había dicho que no lo quería matar, no obstante si de ese modo continuaba era de seguro que lo asesinaría… _"que forma tan denigrante de morir…"_ pensó apretando sus rojizas orbes, pues si iba a morir lo menos que deseaba era tener la cara de ese bastardo plasmado en su memoria como el ultimo recuerdo de su miserable existencia…

Y en cuestión de segundos sus brazos flaqueaban, sus pies apenas rozaban el helado piso, su boca se hallaba totalmente seca, sus ojos carmesíes comenzaban a enervarse, sus energias se iban… e indudablemente perdia la conciencia…

"- ¿ya?... acaso esa es toda tu fortaleza?.- pregunto soltando completamente al bicolor que de forma violenta cayo sentado sobre el suelo cerámico- me decepcionas…- movió de un lado a otro su rostro mientras mantenia su mirada impávida sobre el otro ser y una risilla abandonaba sus labios…

Tosió, tosió y tosió… sus manos aun medio adormecidas, por la desesperación que había sentido, se dirigieron a su garganta sobandola a la par que grandes bocanadas de aire eran inaladas por su boca y su nariz, el ruido de aquellas maniobras hacían eco en las paredes y el sonido de la tenue risa de Kuznetzov acompañaban de una manera bastante descompasada su acción… breves segundos le bastaron para calmar su respiración, poniendo sus manos sobre el suelo resoplo calibrando lo que haría para escapar de esa situación, había intentado hablarle, razonar con él pero su jodida cabeza estaba o bastante lucida para contestarle con aquellas conspicuas palabras ó por el contrario tan perturbado que hablaba idioteces en su locura… sea cual sea la respuesta, sabia que él iba a ser el único afectado en ello y la clara muestra era la herida en su pecho y las marcas que en su cuello de seguro aquellas manos habían dejado… la risa que sutilmente hacia resonancia en las paredes había aumentado de tono y eso lo enfurecio, se estaba burlando de él!. Y eso no lo podía soportar… enarbolando su cabeza y con la furia impresa en sus escarlatas desafio al ruso parado frente a él…

"- Jé, así pareces el perro que realmente eres…- expreso desfachatadamente con esa rara sonrisa aun perenne en su cara…

"- pues… es mejor…- hablo entrecortadamente, aun se hallaba lastimado aunque la herida en su pecho había aminorado su desangramiento y el dolor estaba desapareciendo- …es mejor que ser la puta de Boris… por cierto… no crees que extrañe tu caliente culo en su cama?...- una torcida sonrisa le dirigió- porque no te largas a satisfacer a tu amo… y me dejas en paz?...- escupio mordazmente

"- ahhh… parece que recobraste tu brío… y eso me fascina…- se inclino levemente ignorando los comentarios ofensivos que Hiwatari le había lanzado, en su cabeza la única idea que rondaba era 'divertirse' y con un Kai inconsciente eso le iba a ser difícil, estaba contento de tenerlo despierto, de tenerlo a su disposición… sonrió y entre sus dedos asgo el mentón del fiero bicolor- esto será entretenido…- musito lo suficientemente audible para que le escuchara…

"- quitame tu asquerosa mano de encima- mascullo cada palabra con saña y con una acometida aparto la mano de su rostro- no vuelvas a tocarme…-siseo a la par que comprimía sus dientes y su entrecejo se fruncia duramente a manera de advertencia, sin embargo paradójicamente a su convicción de intimidar gracia fue la que le causo, estaba que no cabía de la rabia, el desequilibrado frente a él había comenzado a carcajear sonoramente ante su amenaza- ¡cállate idiota!.- ordeno echándose para atrás hasta que pudo sentarse de nuevo sintiendo en su espalda la fria loza…

"- eres muy gracioso… esa expresión tuya no la conocia…- sonrió abiertamente ante la desconcertante expresión del bicolor- palabras de odio, expresiones duras… y sin embargo el temblor de tu cuerpo y tus ojos asustados hacen un gran contraste en tu ser ¿no lo crees?...- se dejo caer arrodillado frente al cuerpo de Kai, sus ojos vagaron por la complexión que poco le dejaba a la imaginación, su lengua humedeciendo sus labios dejaban al descubierto sus deseos y sus manos peligrosamente acercándose a la otra figura daban evidencia que poco era el control que ya le quedaba…

Sus orbes rojizas se rasgaron ante las señales de peligro que en ese momento su mente le enviaba… las manos frias de Kuznetzov sobre su caliente piel, producto del estado de alteración que tenia, le hicieron sobresaltar… aquellas manos blanquecinas se habían posado sobre sus muslos expuestos una mimándole con caricias mientras la otra, aun con la daga, dejándole rastros rojizos en su piel al ser recorridas por la filosa punta del metal… contuvo el aire en sus pulmones expectante a lo que fuese a acontecer, alerta al siguiente movimiento del peli-lavanda, atento a su segura muerte…

"- sabes…- la recia voz había hecho que regresara al presente dirigiendole su atención- desde hace mucho tiempo ya habías captado mi interés…- su tono de alguna manera era más calma y tranquila- habías despertado en mi deseos que estaban y están prohibidos dentro la abadía…- dirigió su mirada a su mano la cual aun acariciaba la nívea piel de Kai para de nueva cuenta levantarla y posarla sobre los ojos rojizos haciendo notar al bicolor nuevamente el color lavanda en estos- pero eso ya no me importa… tengo el poder necesario para enfrentarme a quien sea y escapar de aquí cuando se me de la gana… llevándote conmigo…- confeso con un deje de nerviosismo… ¿nerviosismo?... oh, vaya…

"- ¿llevarme contigo?...- cuestiono desorientado- y por que crees que YO iria contigo?...- parecía que el Bryan que vio por la mañana había 'regresado' y eso le alivio un poco…

"- porque se que odias este lugar… se todo lo que has padecido entre estas paredes… se de tus entrenamientos para mejorar… se de tus fracasos… y se que el momento que puedas te fugaras…-

ºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªº  
ANO CHIGIRESOUNA OMOI MO  
(Esos desgarradores recuerdos)  
NEMURENO HODO ITAMI MO  
(Y esa amargura dormida)  
DARE GA UBAERU MONO KA?  
(No dejare que nadie me lo quite)  
ºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªº

"- jajaja…- rio captando la atención del otro- ¿saber?... que podría saber un imbecil a disposición de aquel asqueroso viejo? Nada… es verdad, odio esta pocilga y el momento que pueda escapare para hallar el perfeccionamiento que busco… pero no contigo idiota, un estúpido como tu solo seria una carga innecesaria para mi…- simplemente aquellas palabras le habían causado gracia¿Qué odiaba la abadía?... puta todo el mundo sabia eso… ¿Qué había sufrido?... quien no… ¿Que entrenaba por su cuenta?... mierda, acaso no había demostrado en las batallas su mejoramiento… ¿Qué se iria en cuanto pudiera?... no creia ser el único con ese pensamiento…

"- ¿una carga para ti?...- volvió a hablar aun con ese semblante tan diferente al que tenia anteriormente captando así la atención en esas rojizas orbes- …el amor jamás es una carga…- espeto

"- ¿amor?...- se extraño- ¿y quien rayos habla de amor?...- pregunto mientras sentia aquella mano ascender por su piel hasta llegar a posarse sobre su hombro y sentir aun sobre su otro muslo el frio metal apoyado, su atención estaba fija en esta ultima ignorando así la mano en su tez…

"- ¿es que acaso mis sentimientos aun no te los he confesado?...-

"- deja de hablar de sentimientos absurdos… ¿amor¡Bah!... patrañas, estúpidas debilidades humanas…- contesto, ya se cansaba de aquella palabrería inservible… el Bryan de 'ahora' hablaba incoherencias a su parecer mientras al 'otro' Bryan le gustaba más intimidarle, de cualquier forma no estaba dispuesto a subyugarse con ninguna de las dos personalidades del oji-lavanda…

"- ¿olvidas que eres un humano como yo?..- indago suavizando su mirada lavanda

"- Jeh!.. no me compares con basura, al menos yo si estoy cuerdo…- hablo con perversidad esbozando una media sonrisa

"- ya veo…- agacho su cabeza ocultando su rostro entre sus briznas lavandas y una sonrisa volvió a dibujarsele mientras la mano que permanecia en su hombro nuevamente había escalado hasta el cabello azulino… una vez ahí con firmeza sujeto las hebras añiles entre sus dedos para de un violento movimiento acercarlo hasta si mismo y estrellar sus labios contra los del atónito Hiwatari…

Francamente aquella maniobra le había agarrado por sorpresa, supuso que cuando los ojos de Bryan estaban sin aquel color oscuro era más manejable, pero al parecer se había equivocado o eso creyo hasta que al separarse de su contacto, con la ayuda de sus propios brazos interpuestos entre sus cuerpos, pudo notar como nuevamente estaban aquellas orbes opacas… la mentalidad de Kuznetzov estaba bastante inestable y eso solo presagiaba nada bueno para el bicolor que aun perdido en sus cavilaciones estaba…

"- así que no soy lo bastante bueno como para que un Hiwatari se fije en mi?... ¿y acaso Yuriy lo es?...- las orbes escarlatas se abrieron enormemente- ¿crees que no lo se?... por favor, comparto la habitación con Ivanov… le escucho murmurar tu nombre entre sueños, he visto su sonrisa, le he oído salir algunas veces de la habitación por la madrugada, he notado aquellas miradas entre ustedes… no soy ningún idiota creeme…- soltó un suspiro a la vez que sus brazos caian pesadamente a sus costados- haz dejado en claro que no soy merecedor de alguna clase de sentimiento por tu parte… y eso me entristece pero a la vez me enfurece… es por eso que no me dejas más opcion que hallar un consuelo tangible para mi dolor…- aun sin saber como desmentir las acusaciones que le había hecho con anterioridad se quedo quieto, solo escuchando… mas al oír como Bryan agregaba ese toque amenazante en sus ultimas palabras sintió la necesidad de huir, no importaba como, solo deseaba escapar…

De un repentino movimiento se puso de pie he intento escaparse, aprovechando que el peli-lavanda aun estaba de cuclillas en el piso, sus piernas apenas le respondieron alejandole unos pasos de ahí cuando nuevamente había caido… el dolor le embargo otra vez haciéndole soltar un grito más ensordecedor y sus ojos se dirigieron a la causa de su dolencia, un rastro de sangre se esparcia por el suelo húmedo justo a la altura de su pantorrilla y unos metros más allá su acometedor sonriéndole con el daga en mano… se arrastro por el suelo hasta que de nuevo pudo sentarse apoyado ahora en los casilleros, y sus manos de inmediato se dirigieron a la nueva herida que el cuchillo en manos del otro había causado, esta laceración sin duda alguna era más grande y profunda que la de su pecho y por ende más sangre derramaba… con sus orbes busco alguna cosa que lo ayudara a aplacar su dolor sin resultado…

"- no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa…- le hablo Kuznetzov llegando a su lado y alcanzandole una toalla para que con ella disminuyera el fluido de su sangre- ¿no ves que aun no hemos terminado?...- agrego sentándose a su lado, un suspiro volvió a soltar… dirigió su lavanda mirar a las manos de Kai que hacían presion en su herida y con sutileza tomo una de ellas entre sus propias manos, el ruso-nipón no se resistio para nada, observo la mano nívea más pequeña que la suya y la mancha rojiza en esta, y sin dudarlo lo llevo hasta su boca y con su lengua comenzó a lamerla- si tan solo no te resistieras… esto podría ser placentero para ambos…- su lengua continuaba limpiandole…

"- ¿donde esta el placer en ser violentado?...- pregunto sin realizar ningún movimiento, el pasmo, su miedo o talvez las herida en su cuerpo estaban dejandole sin fuerzas, desesperanzándole, sin saber que hacer… con su laceración le seria muy difícil huir y gritar por ayuda borraria todo rastro de dignidad en él… acaso debía doblegarse? Jamás… primero moriria antes que rendirse sin pelear, aunque al parecer de todas formas moriria…

"- no hay mayor placer que saciar tus deseos… eso ya deberias de saberlo…- contesto introduciéndose el dedo medio de Kai en su boca para succionarlo con lentitud, los ojos escarlatas se cerraron con fuerza y ladeando su cabeza trato de ignorar aquello o talvez aun trataba de hallar una salida al advenimiento que indudablemente vendría… una salida que sabia ya no tenia…

ºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªº  
SOBA NI ITE IKANAIDE ORE DAKE MITSUMETE  
(Quédate conmigo, no me dejes, mírame solo a mi)  
MUNE WO KOGASU ANATA ENO AI  
(Mi amor por ti arde en mi pecho)  
ºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªº

Saco de entre sus labios el ensalivado dedo y con ello hizo que Kai le delineara la cara, sentir aquella suave tez del bicolor mezclado con su propia saliva le excitaba tanto… soltó las manos níveas y comenzó a quitarse la chamarra seguido de su amarilla playera, Hiwatari veía algo alarmado el curso de la situación mas la perdida de sangre estaba nublando poco a poco su visión y lastimando su cabeza, no se sentia bien…

Con su torso completamente expuesto se acerco nuevamente a su victima… tomandole fuertemente de los cabellos azulinos obligo a que empinara levemente su cabeza, su lengua afanosamente comenzó a recorrerle el cuello por todo el contorno para ascender hasta los labios del mismo donde con brusquedad comenzó a besarle, las manos de Hiwatari trataban vanamente de separarlo mas la fuerza de su cuerpo se esfumaba… mordio con rudeza los labios del bicolor arrancandole un gemido de dolor, gemido que aprovecho para introducir su voluminosa lengua en aquella cavidad catando su humedad, su cuerpo cada momento se pegaba más al del ruso-nipón haciendo que aquellas manos, que inicialmente trataban de apartarlo, las usara ahora para sostener el peso de ambos sin embargo no fue mucho el tiempo que pudo mantenerse así, sus brazos flaquearon y con tosquedad se dejo ir para atrás recostandose sobre el frio piso, Bryan sonrió al verle tendido…

"- esto cada vez esta más interesante…- musito con aquella pavorosa sonrisa, Hiwatari puso sus manos en los hombros de este cuando le vio arrimarse sobre si, la sonrisa del otro se ensancho…

Pasando una pierna por encima del bicolor se acomodo de tal modo que quedo sentado en su estomago, las manos del Kai cayeron a los costados cansadas ya sin soporte alguno… mientras que las manos del otro ruso comenzaron a acariciarle el rostro sutilmente, descendiendo lentamente por su cuello y su firme pecho, sus dedos se detuvieron en la pequeña laceración que le había perpetrado, cuidadosamente repaso aquella herida con la yema de sus dedos para posteriormente abrirle la misma… la expresión que ese momento le mostro Hiwatari le causo un mayor goce, mas sintiendo en su piel aquel calido liquido escurrirse fue que dejo de contemplarle la perfección de su rostro para observar la sangre fluir… se relamio los labios e inclinandose se acerco hasta la llaga donde con la punta de su lengua probo aquel inusual sabor directamente del cuerpo y no del cuchillo como antes ya lo había hecho…

Kai cerro fuertemente sus ojos al sentir aquel dolor invadirle el cuerpo, podía percibir a la perfección como su sangre nuevamente escurria por su tez y como esta misma era sorbida en pequeñas cantidades por Kuznetzov, se sintió extraño… ¿excitado talvez?.. y es que aquella sensación era tan nueva y dolorosa… en sus labios el dedo del peli-lavanda se ubico y con firmeza le ingreso el mismo, un sabor metálico apreció, era su sangre… el maldito lunático estaba haciéndole tomar su propia sangre! Y sin embargo no puede evitar el lamer tal ofrecimiento… aquel dedo abandono su cavidad para ser suplida por la boca ansiosa del peli-lavanda que con aquel mismo sabor compartia el suyo propio, Hiwatari se sobresalto y abriendo grandemente los ojos lo aparto con rudeza de su cuerpo, Bryan volvió a sentarse en el vientre del menor, e inmediatamente la mano de Kai se dirigió a su propia boca y la limpio rudamente viendo en esta rastros de saliva y sangre…

"- esto es asqueroso- exclamo con enojo

"- pues a mi me parece delicioso el sabor de tu sangre…- respondió con naturalidad- es un gran afrodisíaco ¿verdad?.- sonrió maliciosamente ante la desconcertada mirada que le dirigía el oji-rojos- crees que no puedo sentir el placer que te causa esto?..- sujeto el cuchillo a la altura del expectante rostro del bicolor y, como si de una caricia se tratara, le hizo un corte superficial en su mejilla, un poco de aquel liquido rojizo se deslizo por la misma, con ambas manos (y la navaja en una de ellas) le sostuvo la cara y reclinandose se acerco a la reciente herida limpiandole con su lengua descendiendo con exiguos lengüetazos a la oreja del bicolor- niega que esta clase de dolor no te excita y yo haré que te arrepientas por mentirme…- le murmuro y mordio su lóbulo antes de volver a erguirse

"- Hn…- refunfuño al no saber que contestar, pues era verdad… le excitaba aquello pero jamás lo iba a aseverar!..

"- Oh ya veo…- sonrió torcidamente- pues si tus labios se abstienen de responderme… buscare la repuesta por mi propia cuenta- manifestó sinuosamente… dejo su daga a un costado, fuera del alcance del otro, y con libertad continuo acariciándole el torso expuesto manchando sus dedos de rojo color levantando a veces la misma para observar como chorreaba aquel espeso liquido de la punta de sus dedos- excitante ¿verdad?. - expreso lamiendo su mano, la misma que nuevamente recogiendo más de aquel brebaje, la dirigió sobre propio pecho donde esparcio sobre su albina piel la sangre del ruso-japonés tiñendola de escarlata color- vamos… ¡límpiame!.- le ordeno

"- ¡Idiota!.- le grito resistiendose, Bryan se comenzaba a enfadar de la terquedad de ese ruso y deslizandose se acomodo en las piernas de Kai para posteriormente sostenerle de los mechones grisaceos de su cabello y obligarle a sentarse…

"- no hagas que te lo repita- siseo furiosamente, un ligero temblor sacudio el otro cuerpo que al no hallar alguna salida cumplio con lo mandado… su lengua paseo recorriendo el rojizo camino trazado mientras sobre su nuca sentia aquellas caricias que lo apresaban contra su voluntad- muy bien…- musito extasiado por la boca ajena mientras que con su brazo libre apreso la otra mano y la dirigió a su pantalón introduciéndoselo dentro del mismo, Hiwatari se turbo con aquella maniobra, trato de apartar tanto su cabeza como su mano mas era fuertemente sujeto- no te resistas…- gimio al sentir aquella fria mano tocar su caliente sexo…

Hiwatari apretó fuertemente sus ojos ante las acciones a las que era sometido, no obstante al sentir como su mano tocaba aquella parte tan rigida, caliente y palpitante del peli-lavanda le causo cierta sensación que también le excitaba y sus dedos maquinalmente comenzaron a moverse buscando mas contacto con el miembro del otro que ante sus caricias endurecia más…

Un gemido sus labios abandonaron pintando una sonrisa en ellos, puesto que el bicolor al parecer comenzaba a retozar con su deliberado juego por lo que su mano dejo de apresar el brazo ajeno para posarlo en la espalda del bicolor y acariciarle con ímpetu su delicada piel… empinando su cabeza dio más acceso a Hiwatari para sus lamidas, las cuales pronto se tornaron en succiones sobre su albina piel, mientras la mano sobre su sexo no dejaba de estimularle incitandole a buscar más y profundos contactos… sus manos resbalaron por la nívea tez del ruso-nipón llegando a posarse sobre los descubiertos muslos de este, la toalla no representaba ningún estorbo para su designio pues aquellas macizas manos pronto se deslizaron por la piel colandose dentro la misma, y la punta de sus dedos comenzaron a rozar la ingle del bicolor… sin embargo una fuerte mordida en su cuello hizo que emitiera un gritillo, sus manos de inmediato se posaron en los hombros de Kai apartandole de su cuerpo bruscamente…

"- ¿Qué intentas idiota?.!.- bramo furioso posando su mano en la reciente herida que el otro le había provocado al incrustar sus dientes

"- dije que no me tocaras…- siseo con aquella fiereza característica en él…

"- ¿creo que aun no has comprendido tu posición?.- le agarro fuertemente de la quijada con una de sus manos, mientras la otra buscaba en el suelo la daga abandonada, mas cuando la sostuvo la dirigió de inmediato a la larga y elegante garganta del bicolor haciendo que un estremecimiento le erizara la piel- dime… ¿acaso quieres que te recuerde la situación en la que te encuentras?.- recorrio con la afilada punta desde el cuello, pasando por sus tatuadas mejillas, hasta la frente del mismo… los ojos rojizos se mostraron nerviosos y la sonrisa en labios del otro no se hizo esperar- veo que ya comprendes…- musito besando los labios del asustado bicolor quien dejo de sentir aquel punzante dolor encima de su sien para ser suplido por el asfixiante beso del peli-lavanda…

Tras un par de minutos de enrarecido contacto sus bocas se separaron, Kuznetzov sonreía abiertamente mientras que contemplaba la expresión de angustia en el pálido rostro de Kai, verlo así… tembloroso, medroso de su vida, subyugado y más que nada sometido a cumplir sus deseos realmente le deleitaba… si, el altivo Kai ahora era como un raton apresado entre sus filosas garras…

"- si tan solo pudieras ver la expresión de tu rostro…- comento animadamente como si lo que estuviese haciendo realmente fuese algo divertido y por supuesto que para él lo era!... los ojos escarlatas brillaron presas de la rabia y la impotencia, sus labios se apretujaron y ladeando su rostro agacho levemente su mirada… la mano de su acometedor nuevamente se poso en su barbilla levantandole para que le observase y sus orbes rojizas se abrieron desconcertadas al observar como el cuchillo se ubicaba justo frente a su nariz, sin embargo fue prontamente retirado de aquel lugar y llevado hacia el rostro de Bryan quien sacando levemente su lengua comenzó a lamer la daga por la parte más filosa cortando así su propia lengua- delicioso…- exclamo saboreando su sangre, el estomago del otro se revolvio ante tal escena de chifladura y las ganas de vomitar le sobrevinieron casi de inmediato cuando de nueva cuenta el oji-lavanda le besaba con arrebato introduciendo su ensangrentada lengua dentro su boca, un hilillo rojizo corrió por la comisura de sus labios pintando a su paso de color rubí…

Las manos del soviético mayor se apoyaron en el pecho del bicolor obligandole a recostarse sobre la fria loza y de inmediato comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo descaradamente, la toalla que cubria su intimidad fue removida de un solo movimiento y completamente su fisonomía quedo expuesta de aquel modo… los ojos lavandas (levemente oscurecidas) repasaron una y otra vez aquella exquisita figura escudriñando hasta la más mínima rugosidad de aquel cuerpo mientras que las orbes bermellones temblaban ante, lo que sabia, iba a suceder no obstante su cuerpo estaba paralizado y su mente ya no racionalizaba como debía debido a aquella sensación por primera vez experimentada… pánico… un asqueroso y abominable temor le había abarrotado los sentidos haciéndole sentir pesado e inmóvil, alerta al siguiente movimiento del otro…

Sus labios humectados por el pasar de su lengua volvieron a posarse sobre la caliente piel del pecho de Kai donde sin premura alguna comenzó a lamerle todo el contorno de los pezones ya erectos y su cuello, una de sus manos apretando férreamente el cuchillo sobre un costado del mismo mientras que la otra recorria los perímetros de la restante tez hasta que llegaron a la boca del bicolor donde, sin paciencia ni cuidado, introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de la misma revolviendolas, humectandolas, jugando con la rehuyente lengua...

Sus afanosos besos se deslizaron más abajo y ante sus ojos pronto el semi-erecto miembro del bicolor comenzaba a despertar- veo que ya comienzas a disfrutar…- hablo cerca de aquel pedazo de carne que se erguia, una vibración le sacudio de pies a cabeza haciendo que disfrutara del tórrido aliento del otro chocar contra su miembro y es que no podía hacer nada pues su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente a sus deseos… pronto sus labios se cerraron alrededor de la fogosidad encarnizada del ruso-japonés succionando con fuerza y es que ya se había aburrido de tanta acción preliminar _"ni que Hiwatari fuese un puto virgen" _pensó con malevolencia y dentera, y con ese pensamiento impreso en su cabeza sus actos comenzaron a ser menos cuidadosos y más apresurados, sus chupadas avivadas arrancaban gemidos de dolor y de gozo, algo entorpecidos por los dedos, que aun impávidos se mantenían dentro su cavidad bucal, mientras que a la vez sus manos se asían fuertemente de las hebras lavandas en un intento desesperado por… ¿detenerlo? no estaba seguro…

Bryan dejo su labor de libación para desplazarse por los demás recondidos lugares de Hiwatari llegando hasta el pequeño halo de este y donde con reiteradas lengüeteadas lo estimulaba acrecentadamente, su lengua volvió a correr por la erizada piel volviendo a apresar dentro de su boca el humedecido sexo del bicolor para lograr probar aquel elixir interno… y solo fue cuestión de minutos para que a su paladar el sabor agridulce de este impregnara… se irguio en su lugar retirando sus dedos de la boca de Kai para limpiarse la boca, observo con una satisfactoria mueca el estado agitado del oji-rubí mientras se retiraba el mismo las prendas que le restaban, su miembro rigido y afiebrado resaltaba ávidamente de su demás complexión sonrió acariciandose el mismo, para luego tomar asiento nuevamente en el pecho de Hiwatari dejando que su erección tocara los entreabiertos labios del ruso menor…

Hiwatari abrió sus ojos un poco y vio la poderosa erección en frente de su boca, pero no lo tomó... uso todo lo que le quedaba de voluntad para no hacerlo... aun cuando parecía tan deliciosa... sus labios temblaron, su lengua estaba esperando; pero alguna casi perdida parte de sí le decía que no perdiera lo que le quedaba de dignidad... si es que le quedaba algo...

"- es mejor que lo hagas Kai…- hablo con una torcida sonrisa, los ojos escarlatas se mostraron discordantes- si no quieres que te lastime… es mejor que lo hagas- reitero y los ojos rojos se agudizaron- si no lo haces… voy a hacertelo tan fuerte que no podras sentarte en un mes, si es que tienes suerte…- envileció aun más su faccion mientras movia sobre los labios su empinada excitación…

Sus labios tiritaron indecisos mientras que los abria lentamente, más una queja en su garganta ahogo cuando Bryan se dejo ir súbitamente dentro su boca comenzando a moverse desacatadamente… el sabor salado y agrio del miembro ajeno inundaba su paladar llenandolo, sus manos blanquecinas se posaron en las caderas de este para frenarle un poco o ayudarle, su cabeza ya no infería correctamente, pero las acometidas dentro su boca continuaron al mismo ritmo… los dedos previamente mojados, por la saliva de Kai, fueron a frotarse insistentemente en el excitado circulo de piel del bicolor donde repentinamente le penetraron lubricandole… la espalda del oji-rojos se arqueo levemente al sentir aquella invasión mas el sexo del otro impedia alguna exclamación por parte suya, su respiración se volvió apresurada y agitada, cuando aquellos invasores se movían al mismo ritmo que las embestidas en su cavidad bucal, Kai estaba demasiado cerca y no podía hacer nada para tener el alivio que tanto precisaba, esos dedos tocando aquel lugar dentro de su cuerpo y el delicioso miembro dándose satisfacción en su boca estaban volviéndolo loco.…

El ruso-japonés abrió sus ojos despacio y miró al desquiciado Kuznetzov con una expresión suplicante. Bryan estaba disfrutando bastante esa boca y el semblante en el rostro de Kai le decía que el podría hacer cualquier cosa y él sólo obedecería ante sus designios... se mordio los labios ahogando los gemidos que aquello le causaba y los apreto aun más al saber que ya tenia totalmente doblegado al bicolor, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no explotar dentro de aquella deliciosa boca... el peli-lavanda se detuvo y se levanto del otro cuerpo solo para observar los resultados de sus acciones, vio con gracia en sus lujuriosas facciones a Kai abandonarse al placer que sólo él le podía dar con aquella dosis de dolor mezcladas…

Bryan se agachó y lo besó vorazmente hasta que sintió a Kai pelear por aire, así que liberó su boca con una suave mordida en su labio inferior… el cuchillo volvió a reposar en el suelo junto al charco de sangre que la pierna de Kai, y el agua misma, habían formado… con sus dos manos libres le tomo de los hombros y lo giro sin consideración por sus demás laceraciones, se semi-recosto sobre la complexión de Hiwatari para lamerle el cuello y tras las orejas…

"- el sabor de tu cuerpo… el sonido de tus suplicas asfixiadas… la expresión amilanada de tu rostro… la suavidad de tu piel… son las cosas que más ansiaba en mi inmunda vida… Kai, porque putas tenias que ser tan perfecto?..- cuestiono cerca de su oído sin dejar de lamerle, no obtuvo respuesta y él tampoco la esperaba así que continuo con su labor… suaves mordiscos descendieron por la espina dorsal del bicolor sacandole profundos jadeos, las recias manos de Kuznetzov se ciñeron en la estrecha cintura de Kai para levantarle la cadera logrando más acceso a la parte trasera de este…

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y sus manos formaron puños que resaltaban sus enormes ganas de golpear al repugnante animal que le exploraba sin su consentimiento sin embargo no se animaba a hacerlo por dos simples motivos… sus heridas que le restaban fuerza y la sensación agobiante que comenzaba a disfrutar… su boca se comprimio en vanos intentos para no demostrar que aquello le gustaba, mas nuevamente se abrieron cuando dentro su cuerpo sintió aquellos dedos acariciarle insistentemente…

Un par de minutos más se regocijo palpando los interiores del bicolor, dilatando así su estrecha entrada _"Jé, al menos ya se quien era el uke entre Kai y Yuriy…"_ pensó complacidamente, sus dedos se retiraron para dar paso a su lengua que humedecia aun más aquel paraje, entre lengüetazos ascendió por entre sus glúteos ensalivando la espalda del oji-rojos, su firme y caliente miembro entro en contacto con la sensitiva piel de su trasero…

"- Hnnn…- exclamo sin poder controlarse

"- ¿te gusta?..- no pudo evitar el preguntar con una sadica sonrisa, no obstante no tuvo contestación, Bryan se molesto un poco por el mutismo de Kai y sosteniéndole de los cabellos azules los tiro para atrás empinandole su rostro- te hice una pregunta…- manifestó con aspera voz- ¿te gusta?..- volvió a indagar fieramente mientras rozaba la punta de su miembro con la entrada del oji-carmín…

"- ¡vete a la mierda!..- le grito mas sus palabras súbitamente fueron calladas cuando de una sola arremetida fue penetrado por completo, un ensordecedor alarido soltó al sentir su interior desgarrase…

"- imbécil… siempre lo quieres del modo difícil…- expreso entre sonoros jadeos y sin reparo ni comedimiento comenzó con un ritmo acelerado, un vaiven de mete y saca imparable… su mano aun mantenía apresadas las hebras azules entre sus dedos mientras la otra se asía férreamente a la cadera para ayudarse así a que sus movimientos fuesen profundos y dolorosos, los ojos carmesíes se cerraron fuertemente dejando soltar un par de lagrimas que rápidamente se mezclaron con el sudor de su rostro, sus uñas se clavaron en el duro suelo a la par que su boca se partia en apagados chillidos…

Minutos agobiantes de embestidas inclementes azotaron su cuerpo, el temblor del mismo no cesaba, sus músculos se tensaban a cada movimiento, la sangre se su ser volvía a escapar y su dignidad era rota cada segundo que transcurria siendo objeto de tales vejaciones…

"- de… jame…- pidió en una fraccion de auto-control- suel… tame…- volvió a exigir, mas nuevamente nadie presto atención a sus tenues ruegos…

"- nnnn… ahhh…- solo jadeos expulsaban los labios del otro- un poco… másss…- exclamaba perdido en el placer que el cuerpo de Hiwatari le daba… otros cuantos minutos más transcurrieron de intensas arremetidas hasta que su cuerpo también temblo expulsando su caliente liquido dentro las entrañas del peli-azul… se quedo quieto segundos recuperando su hálito normal, saco su flacido miembro del orificio que tanto placer le había dado y sentandose a un lado se dedico a observar el maltrecho cuerpo de Hiwatari…

Su cuerpo se recosto completamente sobre el piso, importandole un bledo el frio, sus manos dejaron de ejercer presion y sus ojos rojos se abrian con pesadez, tardo un poco en enfocar su visión, rodo sobre el mismo lugar para quedar boca arriba y aspirar el aire que tanta falta le había hecho…

"- ¿que te parece una segunda ronda?..- pregunto aunque él mismo ya no tuviese fuerzas para ello, solo quería enfadar al otro…

"- ya… basta…- manifestó con abrumador agotamiento- dejame…- solicito una vez más en aquella noche…

"- ¿Qué sucede?..- cuestiono con falso interes- ¿estas muy cansado?.. si el que hizo todo el trabajo fui yo, mira que eres difícil…- trato de burlarse y así obtener aquella energía que el bicolor emanaba cuando le enfrentaba sin embargo todo permanecio en silencio- al parecer si estas extenuado… descansa si es lo que deseas…- expreso recogiendo sus boxers, que al alcance de su mano se hallaba, para vestírselos…

"- no me siento bien…- murmuro para si mismo no obstante el peli-lavanda podía escucharlo con claridad debido a la resonancia que las paredes provocaban…

"- ohhh… acaso el niño consentido necesita una aspirina?..- respondió poniendose de pie…

"- Hn…- rezongo apoyando sus codos en el suelo para intentar ponerse de pie, mas aquel simple movimiento había hecho que de su herida en el pecho volviera a desbordar el liquido rojizo, un quejido desde lo profundo de su garganta soltó cuando cayo sentado de golpe…

ºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªº  
DAKISHIMETE HANARE NAI  
(Abrázame, no te dejare marchar)  
DARE NI MO KOWASENAI  
(Nadie va a separarnos)  
ºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªº

La mirada del peli-lavanda se ablando ante aquella mueca de dolor, algo dentro de él se agito cuando sus ojos contemplaron ambas tajadas en Hiwatari sangrar copiosamente… sus ojos recobraron algo de aquel color natural y con premura se acerco a socorrerle… con su mano tomo su propia polera amarilla y con ella cubrio la herida del pecho del bicolor quien al sentir nuevamente aquella cercania del ruso inestable lo aparto de un manotazo…

"- solo trato de ayudarte… quiero ayudarte- renegó ante la maniobra del obstinado de Kai…

"- entonces, mejor no hagas nada…- respondió…

"- ¿Por qué rehúsas mi ayuda?... Kai yo solo…- poso su mano en la mejilla de ruso-japonés siendo nuevamente ahuyentado de un golpe…

"- no te me acerques… todo lo que haces es lastimarme…- su voz se oía destemplada y a la vez apagada, no obstante con mucho esfuerzo pudo al fin sentarse en el mismo sitio donde estaba, los ojos del ruso mayor no perdieron ni un instante los movimientos de este…

"- yo… Kai…- trato de hablar no obstante un agudo dolor lo callo de repente, sus manos se asieron de inmediato sobre su cabeza… un estridente sonido le calaba el cerebro, imágenes subitamente se proyectaban en su mente, un frio su cuerpo estremecio, el liquido espeso recorria sus venas y la sensación de ahogo lo desquiciaba… _/odiar… amar… cual es la diferencia?... vive solo por ti, pelea para ti, amate para sobrevivir…/_ palabras incomprensibles su cabeza invadieron _/Amas por terror a quedar sin nadie... por odio a la soledad... amas para destruir... amas para sufrir… odiar, es mejor odiar… matar aquellos sentimientos que no hacen más que mitigarte, nadie te necesita aquí… el mundo es sombrio y tu eres parte de aquella sombra proyectada por los demás, miserable copia de humano…/ _… ¿que diablos era aquello?... no estaba seguro, no obstante la voz que en su cabeza retumbaba le era por demás conocida _"Boris…" _se respondió, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente sobresaltando al bicolor que frente suyo aun trataba de aplacar su desangramiento- yo… mi cabeza… Boris ¿Qué rayos me hizo?…- se expreso trastabillando los vocablos…

"- lo que… tu le pediste…- contesto sintiéndose cada vez más desfallecido…

"- patrañas, solo quería ser fuerte para ti… para ayudarte-

"- mentiroso…- inclino su cabeza y su respiración se hizo más pausada, la sangre por entre sus dedos escapaba- es mentira… jamás pensaste en mi… solo en ti mismo…-

"- no Kai… lo hice por los dos- objeto suplicante…

"- ¡estupideces!...- empino su rostro con frialdad- eres tan débil que buscaste la forma más fácil de fortalecerte… ahora asume las consecuencias…- resoplo inhalando y exhalando sonoramente

"- jamás pedi esto… Argh!.- nuevamente el dolor acallo sus palabras _/nadie se preocupa por ti… nada cambiara si vives o no… entonces seria mejor si todos murieran…/ _más frases irrumpieron su cabeza- Kai… ayudame…- solicito mirando fijamente aquellas recelosas orbes escarlatas…

"- ¿Por qué deberia hacerlo?...-

"- tu eres el único que puede ayudarme…- contesto con agobio

"- ¿Por qué?...- volvió a preguntar

"- porque te amo…- estiro su mano hasta posarla sobre la mejilla tatuada, el bicolor solo sonrió echando su cabeza para atrás con la sonrisa aun plasmada en su rostro…

"- nunca amaste a nadie en serio… solo te preocupas por ti mismo y ni siquiera tu mismo te quieres…- volvió a dirigirle su atención a Kuznetzov que ya había retraido su mano alejandola de su piel- que patético…- murmuro lo suficientemente alto con un gesto por demás prepotente…

"- creia que no había otra cosa más que dolor aquí, creia que era mejor huir de todo… pero entonces no había nada bueno a donde huir, porque tu no estarias allí… eso pensé- sonrió lánguidamente- sin embargo me doy cuenta que padecería más si a tu lado estuviera, porque mi sentimiento no es ni remotamente correspondido…-

"- tu así lo quisiste… tu suscitaste todo esto…- el color en su cara se desvanecía, la voz casi se le perdia y las fuerzas le obligaban a mantener su cabeza gacha- tu lograste que te odiara…-

"- tienes razón… pero esa es mi forma de ser, no puedo cambiar…- cerro sus orbes suspirando profundamente… se acerco al ruso-nipón y lo rodeo en un abrazo- …y por ello estas sufriendo… pero si quieres calma yo te lo puedo dar, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora…- le otorgo un beso en su descubierto cuello- dime Kai… ¿quieres alivio?. ¿quieres sentir paz?... dimelo…- susurro en su oído…

"- es lo que mas deseo… paz, tranquilidad…- contesto apaciguadamente- ¿eres capaz de dármelo?... entonces… Bryan, hazlo…- un asentimiento el peli-lavanda le dio y abrazando más el cuerpo del bicolor tomo el cuchillo del suelo para posarlo sobre la piel del ruso menor- Hnnn…- se estremeció al sentir el frio contacto del metal contra su espalda desnuda- ¡Aww!..- grito rodeando con sus brazos el dorso de Kuznetzov cuando la filosa daga atravesó su cuerpo en una sola estocada alcanzando su corazón…

"- esta es la única paz que puedo ofrecerte… la verdadera paz que solo la muerte es capaz de otorgar a sus comensales… Kai, pronto me reunire contigo… antes debo vengarme de aquellos que jodieron mi existencia, aquellos que nunca me dieron la verdadera fuerza que necesitaba… que tu necesitabas de mi…- deshizo el abrazo del cuerpo, ahora inerte, del que alguna vez había representado aquel sentimiento de debilidad en él… se puso de pie y termino de vestirse, dirigió una mirada más al bicolor contemplandole en toda su majestuosidad, volvió a inclinarse hasta este y lo vistió, pues no permitiria que algún ojo ajeno observase aquella perfección que había sido suya… nuevamente se paro cuando termino su labor, tomando entre sus dedos sujeto firmemente el cuchillo para posteriormente guardarlo dentro sus ropajes, salio de la habitación encauzándose en busca de consuelo para su dolido corazón… consuelo que solo la muerte de Valkov y la suya propia eran capaz de otorgarle…

"_el dolor de estar completamente solo no es algo de este mundo ¿verdad?... Kai, comprendia perfectamente como te sentias, por ello pensé que podriamos estar juntos y aniquilar entre los dos este vacio… sin embargo crei que siendo tan débil ante tus ojos jamás me aceptarias, que equivocado estaba… pues aun teniendo todo este poderío no pude mantenerte a mi lado… mas la distancia que ahora nos separa pronto se desvanecerá, ire en tu búsqueda hasta el mismo infierno de donde un día salí…"_ sonrió ante sus pensamientos mientras abandonaba las regaderas _"…Yuriy será el que más sufra con esto… pero si él lo desea también puedo aplacar su dolor… creo que ire a visitarle primero…"_ sonrió con mayor amplitud cambiando el rumbo de sus pasos…

ºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªº  
DONNA KAMI NI MO SOMUITEMO II…  
(Podría desafiar hasta los dioses)  
INOCHI NADO NAKUSHITEMO ONATA DAKE IREBA II...  
(No me importa dar la vida si te tengo a ti...)  
ºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªºªº

La sombra de la muerte impregno las corroídas paredes y el olor a sangre los corredores… esa noche fue diferente a las demás, el silencio imperante había sido suplido por la bulla de los sistemas de alerta y los pasos apresurados de cientos de guardias, que arma en mano, corrian en busca de algún culpable… alguien que para su mala o buena suerte no existia… esa noche la abadía había entrado en colapso total puesto que tres de los estudiantes más primordiales habían caido muertos junto al que en ese momento dirigía la misma institución, alguien reemplazable al modo de ver de los demás, y la explicación de tal acto inicialmente fue la de un atacante nocturno mas aquella elucidación fue rápidamente desvanecida al presenciar la escena en una de las habitaciones… donde el cuello de aquel ser repugnante, el supuesto director, abierto de par en par, empapaba tanto sus ropajes como su cama con su pútrida sangre y en su rugoso rostro una mueca de pánico plasmado, muestra clara de que había sido tomado por sorpresa… y más allá, justo en un extremo de la misma alcoba, el acometedor, el culpable, el desequilibrado, el sádico, el peli-lavanda, Kuznetzov… que con cuchillo en mano, con las venas de las mismas abiertas, y en su rostro una expresión de satisfacción daba veracidad a la historia que los ojos curiosos formulaban mentalmente al presenciar aquel acontecimiento, horripilante para algunos y predecible para otros…

Lo cierto es que esa noche muchos no pudieron dormir debido a la figura que la muerte dibujaba en cada esquina de aquella lúgubre edificación… lúgubre por lo que representaba ayer, hoy y siempre…

--XxXxXxXxXx-- ºªº **FIN **ºªº --xXxXxXxXxX--

JAjaJAjaJA haber… cuantas de ustedes quieren matarme?... pues hagan una listita y me la pasan (XD)…  
Y?... que tal?... te gusto muñeka?... es el primero q escribo de este modo (tragico final…) pero he de admitir que me diverti haciéndolo (el fic, el fic n/ñ) ya veremos si será el ultimo o no que haga de este tipo…  
jajaja no me vayas a odiar por ese final… puesto que cuando mate a Kai me dije: "ya que uno cayo, porque mejor no todos de una vez…" y tan-tan así me quedo, masacre global (una bomba atomica para cerrar XD)…

Por cierto algunas frases escritas acá son de propiedad de otra serie… meramente de mi ADORADO BASTARDO Kazekage Gaara (serie de Naruto) ¡Oh dioses cuanto amo a este vil demonio!.. (º¬º)…Hum… ya no se me ocurre nada más para llenar este espacio así que dejando la joda por un lado me despido… C-You…

Nah!.. por poco me olvido de responder a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review… GRACIAS MIL:

**Lilith S. Valkov:** Si, lo se… pero me encanta que me lo digas (XD) yo también TE AMO y lo sabes bien (vaya q te lo ando repitiendo n.n)… jajaja y te gusto el hard?... jajaja no me vayas a gritar, mira que fue un intento... Sangre, mucha sangre… bueno eso es lo que me dijeron que un hard tenia, Jez… ya ni se… solo espero que te haya gustado (ten en cuenta que no sali por completo de mi bloqueo u.u)… Te encuentro por MSN el sábado (espero o.ô)… BYE muñeka…

**DaRkLuNa:** Jé así q te deje sin palabras… pues este capi te dejara sin aliento, o por el contrario bastante agitada (jajaja) te cuidas y gracias por tu review…

**Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F.:** Gracias por tu halago… pues no especifique el entrenamiento de Bryan pero espero que se haya sobreentendido… te portas bien!.

**H.fanel.K:** holas mi fan 312 (era ese numero? O.o) jajaja ya conversamos muchas veces y por supuesto q tu también me caes re-bien… jeje siempre te lo digo!.. nos leemos pronto!.

**Ann Saotomo:** ¿verdad que si?.. ya decia yo, la razón siempre tengo (lastima que acá no me valoren tanto… Já ellos se lo pierden) hum… pues escojo 'estupendo' pues _nadie es perfecto_ por ahí dicen y como yo no conozco a ese _nadie_ lo dejo en duda (XD) ya me deschávete el cerebro de nuevo… gracias, muxisimas gracias…

**Spark00666:** y pues creias bien… yo solo escribía de Kai y Rei (aun lo hago) pero digamos que las malas influencias vaya que me afectaron, (jajaja) ahora es el segundo fic mío q lees, (n/n) mira lo que me provoca tanto halago de tu parte…O.O quien te hablado de mi?.. debo agradecerle también (XD) espero pronto leer alguna creación tuya! (mira q aun espero ese BryanxGarland o YuriyxTakao jajaja me van a matar!)

**Anis:** Manis!... ves q adivine la canción?.. jajaja vaya que te explayaste pero siempre es grato saber de ti… Oh vaya! Así que te afecto ver Gravitation?.. pues entonces no mires Zetsuai (es un poco más fuerte en todo aspecto… escenas sexuales, drama, psicología y todo eso) jejeje así que te gusta todo lo romántico?.. mamuchis creo que te voy a traumar con este capi… SORRY si! Yo lo mate!.. ejhem… así las groserías (n.nU) bueno… ya te dire por MSN… te cuidas y me saludas a 'ya sabes quien' (por cierto… cuando vas a contarme completamente la historia esa?.. ya que no pudimos chatear mucho aquella vez) espero saber de ti!... TQMMMMMMM

**Aika:** jejeje no te preocupes a mi tambien me emociona el sadismo (al menos en Bryan) y a decir verdad… prefiero mil veces a esta pareja (Bryan-Kai) que el Yuriy-Kai (raro ¿no?..) pronto actualizare mis demás fics!... BYE!.

**Zhena HiK:** más realista yo?.. jajaja más pervertida querras decir (XD) no te preocupes amiguis que a mi me encantan TODOS tus fics (ya te lo he dicho un millar de veces u.ú) y sabes que yo soy tu fan #1 (no puedes darle ese lugar a nadie más ¿vale?.) (o/o) pues como veras hice mi primer Hard Sex… que tal?..(aunq creo q no fue Hard ¿no?) Hum… talvez no leas este capi pues te adverti que el final no te gustaria y talvez me hiciste caso y no lo leiste… no importa pues yo se que al menos tenias la intención de hacerlo, en todo caso hecha la culpa a Lilith (ella me lo pidió) jaja bueno te veo pronto por MSN… TQM!..

**Tala Valkov:** Gracias doblemente por tus reviews!.. pocos review?.. jajaja pues no me lo parece (mas bien tuve más de lo q pensé) a mi también me agrada recibirlos (¿a quien no?.) jajaja si, si no estas del todo equivocada respecto al entrenamiento de Bryan… así q te gusto mi forma de comenzarlo, hum… yo también me sorprendi de mis palabras, vaya que la depre ayuda a veces (XD) pero ya bueno… ojala también te haya gustado este capi!.. Bye!.

"_Aunque un millón de personas me necesitaran...  
__aunque un millón de personas dejaran  
__de vivir si yo desapareciera...  
__yo estaría dispuesto a matarlos a todos  
__si así lo quisiera... la persona que deseo..."_

_--Koji Nanjô--_


End file.
